batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Young Knight (season 10)
Season Ten of The Young Knight is the tenth and final season of the series that chronicles young Bruce Wayne's troubled life as he tries to adjust what happened after his parents’ tragic murder and still adjusting being Batman. All these episodes return to air on Fridays 7/8c. Premise The previous nine seasons had Bruce faced his most personal trials and now this season, it will all accumulate to one huge tribulation. Will Bruce find his personal destiny outside Batman? But what exactly is his personal destiny? He will find that out as he faces new threats that could destroy Gotham from the inside out--with one of those new threats being a villain who likes clowning around. Facing his toughest challenge yet as Batman, Bruce will need the help and that help will consist of old faces from the past as well a new face...someone who will be giving Batman a helping hand. Will Batman finally have a sidekick? As for Batman's other sidekicks, Alfred is trying to be in Bruce's life but wonders what is his life without Bruce Wayne; Gordon is happy not working with the GCPD, but someone wants him to return and that person is who Gordon least expected. Serena will go back to her old life as Catwoman and won't take no for an answer even with a chance to help free her tortured past; Vicki is focus on her and Leo's child, but without Leo who can Vicki reside on for fatherly support: Bruce? or Someone else? For Batman, this is going to be his most daring year while for Bruce will he find his personal destiny in time or realize it is too late; knowing Gotham needs Batman not Bruce Wayne now more than ever. The season will introduce Dick Grayson aka Robin, the Joker, Cyprus Allen, Hugo Strange, Bane, Prometheus, Whisper, the Grayson family, Tony Zucco, Harley Quinn, Whisper A'Daire, Kyle Abbot, Chloe Sullivan, Mister Mxyzptlk, and more. Where old faces such as Jason Powers, Leo, Julie, Talia, Harvey Dent, Ra's al Ghul, Clark Kent, Huntress, Black Canary, Dr. Fate, and more return to give this series the farewell it deserves. Get ready for the epic conclusion of The Young Knight. Main cast *Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhalder) (16/16) *Jason Powers (Matt Barr) (16/16) *Selina Kyle (Jessica Lucas) (14/16) *Vicki Vale (Genevieve Cortese) (14/16) *Det. Jim Gordon (Jim Flanagan) (15/16) *Alfred Pennyworth (John Cleese) (16/16) Recurring cast Series recurring *Leo Foster (Tyler Hoechlin) (3/16) *Julie Madison (Sarah Mason) (2/16) *Megan Alder (Gina Torres) (1/16) *Talia Al Ghul (Allison Miller) (1/16) *Harvey Dent (Robert Buckley) (1/16) *Victor Powers (Paul Johanssen) (2/16) *Lucius Fox (Keith David) (10/16) *Leslie Thompkins (Marogot Kidder) (1/16) *Martha Wayne (Sarah Clarke) (1/16) *Thomas Wayne (Tate Donovan) (1/16) Season recurring *Dick Grayson (Dylan Minnette) (13/16) *The Joker (Michael C. Hall) (9/16) *Harley Quinn (Courtney Ford) (4/16) *Hugo Strange (Paul Blackthorne) (7/16) *Crispus Allen (Gary Dourdan) (7/16) *Clark Kent/Superman (Tom Welling) (1/16) *Black Canary (Alania Hoffman) (1/16) *Doctor Fate (Jim Caviezel) (1/16) *Lady Shiva (Moon Bloodgood) (1/16) *Rory Regan (Josh Kalender) (1/16) *Ra's al Ghul (Terry O'Quinn) (1/16) *Henri Ducard (Oded Fehr) (1/16) *Dr. Thomas Elliot/Hush (Paul Telfer)(1/16) *The Huntress (Sara Carter) (1/16) *Arnold Wesker (Sean Gunn) (1/16) *David Cain (Jeffrey Nordling) (1/16) *Reginald (Charlie Bewley)(3/16) *Det. Arnold Flass (Billy Zane) (10/16) *Mayor Hamilton Hill (Ron Rifkin) (3/16) *Det. Jackson Meyers (Wes Brown) (10/16) *Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb (Victor Garber) (7/16) *Three huge cameos will appear in the finale check the notes at the bottom to see who make cameo appearances in the final episode. Episode guide Season 10 Notes *The final season/season 10 ties with season 9 with 16 episodes. *The first half dealt with Hugo Strange as a big bad, but mostly in the second half, the primary main antagonist is the Joker. *This is Jason Powers (Matt Barr) first time back as a series regular after departing the series after season 7 and hasn’t made any appearances in seasons 8 and 9. *This is Leo Foster (Tyler Helochin) first time not as a series regular, and has been credited as "Special Guest Star" in the episodes: Robin, Oddity, and Family appearing as a ghostly figure. *Julie Madison makes her first appearance back to the series in Oddity and Family since leaving the series after the season 6's Darkness. She has not appeared in seasons 7, 8, and 9. *Megan Adler makes another return appearance and her final in Family. She left in season 3's Relinquish and return in season 5's Commitment and season 7's Masked. *Talia al Ghul makes her first appearance back to the series in a flashback and a ghostly figure in Whisper. She sacrificed herself after killing her father back in season 7's Masked. *Victor Powers make two aftermath appearances in Victor and Family since his death in season 7's Redrum. *Mike Gowan who was a series regular in seasons 3 and 4 was never mentioned or hasn’t appeared in the last season as well as the series finale. *Lucius Fox, Thomas and Martha Wayne have appeared in all ten seasons as recurring characters. *Bruce and Alfred are the only series regulars to appear in every season. *''Family'' is the first season finale since season 2's Crossroads that all the original main characters (Bruce, Jason, Julie, Leo, Alfred, Victor, and Megan) have appeared without being mentioned; it also marks the bookend with the original seven who all appeared in the series premiere, Lost make their final appearances in the series finale, Family to close out the series. *Several old allies: Clark Kent/Superman, Black Canary, Ragman, and Mister Fate all return to reprise their roles. Chloe Sullivan makes her first appearance in the series and makes an uncredited reappearance in Family. *Several old villains reprise their roles such as: Ra's al Ghul, Henri Ducard, the Huntress, Arnold Wesker, Hush, Harvey Dent, David Cain, and Lady Shiva. New villains such as Joker, Harley Quinn, Hugo Strange, Bane, Prometheus, Whisper A'Daire, Kyle Abbot, and Tony Zucco. *Dick Grayson makes his first appearance to the series after nine seasons. Crispus Allen also makes his debut appearance to the season as two key allies. *In the 200th episode, Robin, Bruce revisits his parents' murder and going after Moxon and Chill--the people responsible and see the correlation to Dick's crisis when his family was murdered by Zucco. Zucco in the way is like Chill and Moxon. The Robin episode is also correlation to the first episode of the series, Lost, with Bruce seeing flashbacks of his parent's last days...Dick has flashbacks of his family's last days. In the final scene of Robin, after Flass arrested Zucco for the Grayson murders, Bruce offers the street urchin Dick Grayson a place to live and as well a offer to be Batman's newest partner. Dick tells Bruce that if he do accept the deal, he wants to go by Robin a side name he was given by his parents due to them being in the circus as a family of trapeze artists. *In Conviction, there is a scene Mxyzptlk shape shifts into Bat-Mite. This is the first time Bat-Mite has been featured in the series. ''Family''--Series finale key scenes *Mister Fate tells Bruce, Batman's fight was always his...his destiny was always being Batman. Bruce smiles and sees Fate giving him images of his parents: Thomas and Martha; Julie; Leo; Jason; Megan; Leslie; Lucius; and espeically Alfred all telling them "This is your fight." Bruce encoruaged heads out as Fate disappears. *Bruce being Batman patrols the city in attempt to lure out Joker. *Selina tells Bruce that she will help him one last time, but after this she will leave to move to New York seeing her calling is there. *Robin and Selina take the rooftops; Jason and Lucius team up to take over communication or receive key information; Gordon and Alfred take the ground. *Batman goes ride inside his newly developed Batglider to take on the sky. *Bruce reveals to Vicki and Gordon he was Batman and ask that they are with him. Vicki doubts it originally but knowing Leo knew and was there all the time, she reconsiders. Vicki being part of Batman's team decides to get inside Harley Quinn, but Harley gains the advantage until Selina arrives to stop Harley. *Selina and Harley brawls out in a all-out cat fight that results with Harley trying to kill Selina but instead stabs herself. Harley dies from her own hands. Selina and Vicki leave Blackgate. *After much tracking, Batman gets a signal from Arkham. It is revealed to be Joker's hiding place all this time. *'important scene':Batman and Joker duke it out. Joker gains the upper hand by stabbing Batman; an injured Batman continues his fight and tries to reason with Joker to end the madness. However Joker laughs at his attempt and tells Batman or Bruce Wayne that just like when he was a child, Chill told him everything. Batman looks up stunned and Joker tells Bruce that he is Joe's older half-brother, Jack Chilton. Joker then tells Bruce that the true reason why Moxon hired Joe was because of Joker's orders; he convinced the Waynes needed to be executed so Moxon will control everything a Wayne touched. Batman looks upset and thinks all this time it was the Joker who was the true mastermind behind his parents' murder and he was the one who had his brother, Joe Chill, fired the gun. Joker tells Batman that he wanted to kill you too, but his brother had a heart. Joker later said he went hiding after the murders, and resurfaced when he noticed a string of murders by Hush convinced him that Gotham needs to be controlled by the criminals. Batman bluntly tells him no and that the criminals will never control Gotham not along as Batman will guard every fiber of his body to stop criminals like Joker. Joker laughs and pulls out a gun and tells him since his brother didn't do the job that day, he will finally finish it. Batman smirks and Joker tells him he is the one who laughs; Batman tells Joker that one thing he forgot about young eight old Bruce to him now. Joker tells him what. Batman tells him someone saved him; Joker wonders who and then we see Gordon arriving blasting a shot. Joker gets hit while Gordon tells him, "Me." *Gordon arrests Joker; Mayor Hill acknowledges there were corrupt officials in Arkham that allowed Joker to take control and demand a complete internal investigation and makeover. *Joker is brought to Blackgate and starts laughing telling everyone including the C.O.’s and other inmates that this was just the beginning and that the game will always be on as he laughs his way to solitary confinement. *With the Joker menace finally dealt, the conviction leads to the city to proclaim Batman a national hero; Gotham receives a huge promotion becoming lieutenant; Allen arrives to quit the force and head out to Metropolis. Gordon say bye as his former partner Flass, who died in ‘’Loyalty’’, was honored posthumously. Gordon soon trains his new partner, Det. Renee Montoya (Aimee Garcia). *Back in Wayne Enterprises, Jason looks over the CEO office and then out to Gotham City view; Lucius arrives and tells him he did a great job. He may not have been a good ally to Victor, but Victor raised a great son. Jason is proud and tells Lucius he maybe Victor’s son, but he is own man. Jason looks over and sees his father’s apparition. Victor smiles at him and tells Jason, he loves him and will always look after him. He smiles again and leaves. Jason smiles and then decides to have the company a day off; Lucius smiles and then he tells Jason he has a new head of security to hire. Jason tells him he was going to do it. Lucius smiles and already did. Jason tells him who. Then Megan Alder arrives. Lucius tells Jason meet Wayne Enterprises new head of security. Jason smiles as he tells her Bruce will be proud. Megan tells him that Bruce sanctioned the hired weeks ago. Jason smirks off. *Selina gets into a greyhound bus. She looks at the city and realizes Catwoman is still inside her, but doesn’t know how to get rid of it so she decides that Jason was right. Gotham is tired of the Cat; she needs a new life, but ponders does her life revolve around stealing stuff. As she thinks about what her future really is, the bus departs heading to New York City. *Vicki sees her belly growing and then sees a pic from a fetal screening. She smiles seeing her and Leo’s child is growing. As she sits looking at the picture, Leo is looking down at her smiling as well. He says quietly that’s my kid in there still Leo even after death. *Back in the Wayne Manor, Bruce puts his Batsuit underneath a cavern hidden beneath the manor’s foundations. As he sees potential in this, he glances at the glider and then back at the batsuit as well as Robin’s suit. He then exits back upstairs. As he returns inside the manor, he notices Dick in his motogear outfit. Bruce wonders where Dick is going. Dick tells him there is no reports of crime activity and that this is best time for peace Gotham never has. He wants to have fun during this peace period. Bruce tells him don’t get too cocky; Dick thanks Bruce for giving him this amazing experience and tells Bruce that he will love to stay here for a longer term. Bruce likes that; before Robin agree to it, he will think about it as he rides out with his 1985 Harley. Bruce recommends his ’78 black Harley. Dick likes that and tells him I guess it will be a tough decision for me. Bruce smirks. Dick leaves to have fun with the Harley. Bruce heads to the foyer. *In the foyer, Alfred is happy that Bruce is finally happy. Bruce isn’t truly happy yet. Alfred tells him why not. Bruce tells him that he still got that decision. Alfred looks over to the study and Chloe is waiting for him. Bruce enters. Chloe tells Bruce she is here in behest for Clark, and wants to know the decision. Bruce waits for a bit and tells Chloe that he wants more time. Chloe thinking she will rebuke, but smiles. She tells Bruce that Clark knew you can’t be persuaded enough, but tells him that whenever he’s ready the seat is there for him. She gives Bruce a hug and then a hug to Alfred; Chloe then exists. *Alfred wonders why Bruce declined for now; Bruce wants more time not to think about, but he felt right now even though the city is safe for now, there will be more danger. He knows the world needs heroes to watchover, but Gotham is his world. He wants to protect his world no matter what and thanks he has his family to be by his side. Alfred smiles and tells Bruce he is always proud of him as well as his parents. Bruce looks to see the family portrait and sees his parents. Bruce tells Alfred he knows that as well. Alfred hears a knocking and heads to the front; Bruce quietly tells his parents “thank you for everything. I love you.” And then he hears a female voice, “I love you too.” He turns around and sees Julie. Bruce a bit stunned, but then Julie walks towards him and gives him a kiss. She tells him that he told her a long time ago, when the city is safe they will be together. Bruce thinks about and remembers. Julie touching Bruce’s mother’s pearls around her neck and tells him was he right. Bruce looks at her and then… (Ten year later) *We see Gotham in the near future, ten years has passed; and then we see inside Vicki’s apartment, a ten year old girl watching report about a break in and telling her mother a alligator is attacking the bank. A much older Vicki runs out and tells her, she is going to be there to get to that story and nobody will stop her. The girl tells her what would dad do. Vicki tells her daughter her father will go ahead anyway, that’s what he does. The girl sees a picture of Leo and then the babysitter arrives. Vicki grabs her briefcase and kisses her daughter’s forehead telling her she loves her and that eat her vegetables; Vicki heads out. *We then see a much older Jason looking at the TV screen and tell Megan to beef up security. He looks on inside the Wayne Enterprises CEO office; he thinks as he ponders quietly “where is he?” *Then we see back in the manor, an old Alfred fixing dinner as Julie also helps; Julie wonders if Bruce is going to be alright worrying about his health and how he is going to face that alligator creature. Alfred smiles and Mrs. Wayne, that no problem Master Bruce won’t be facing that dreaded thing alone; Julie agrees as they soon hear a reporter telling them that “they” have arrived. *As a shadowy crocodile creature attacks the city, we see Commissioner Gordon yelling at the creature to stop; and then he notices the Bat symbol is in the sky. He smiles as he then looks to see three figures jumping in the sky. Gordon smiles. *The final scene shows up above the rooftops looming above the bank attack, is a much older Batman, and then Nightwing/a older Dick Grayson; then we see the new Robin/Tim Drake (Nolan Gould); alongside Batgirl (Sarah Hyland) as they all start running towards the scene…the four jump in mid air about to attack and save the day… THE END Category:The Young Knight Category:Talix